1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a printer for printing sheets.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-131859 proposes a printer which performs printing by simultaneously conveying a plurality of sheets on a conveying route.
When a paper jam occurs in this printer, the paper conveyance stops. Thus, the sheets that are being conveyed at the time of occurrence of the paper jam remain inside the machine. The sheets remaining inside the machine are removed by the user through jam releasing work.